With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional handle apparatus 10 and a lock module 20 are mounted at a door 30, wherein the handle apparatus 10 is used for driving the lock module 20 in operation to open the door 30. The handle apparatus 10 includes a handle 11 and a transmission rod 12, wherein the handle 11 comprises a rectangular accommodating hole 11a and the transmission rod 12 is a rectangular pillar. The transmission rod 12 is inserted and lodged into the rectangular accommodating hole 11a of the handle 11, wherein the rectangular accommodating hole 11a and the transmission rod 12 interferes and interacts mutually. The handle 11 is able to drive the transmission rod 12 in rotation, and the rotating transmission rod 12 drives a latch 20a of the lock module 20 in operation to open the door 30 when the latch 20a of the lock module 20 is unlocked. Oppositely, the handle 11 is unable to drive the latch 20a of the lock module 20 in operation therefore leading that the door 30 is unable to be opened when the latch 20a of the lock module 20 is locked. Owing to the reason that the transmission rod 12 is inserted and lodged into the rectangular accommodating hole 11a of the handle 11 and the rectangular accommodating hole 11a and the transmission rod 12 interferes and interacts mutually, the handle 11 still drives the transmission rod 12 in rotation, and the rotating transmission rod 12 would compress and deform the linkage apparatus of the lock module 20 to lead the lock module 20 can not be operated normally when an excessive force is applied to the handle 11.